particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of higher education institutions by country
Below is a list of higher education institutions organised by the country in which they are located. Countries are listed in alphabetical order by common name, institutions are listed alphabetically by substantive name. The list is incomplete. Dorvik Kordusia *Strategic Studies Institute - Vilnau *Defense and Security College - Vilnau *Ulrich von Groham University **Haldor Campus **Kordaw Campus *Hauzenwald University **Hauzenwald College of Education and Coaching *University of the Arts **Hauzenwald Campus **Haldor Campus *University of Haldor **College of Foreign Studies **Science and Technology Institute *Haldor University of Medicine *National Graduate Institute for Policy Studies - Haldor *Augustushafen University - Haldor *Haldor Institute of Technology - Haldor Largonia *University of Schwarzenbüren **College of Arts and Sciences *Großengeismar School of Applied Sciences *Weinsedorf University **Weinsedorf University School of Law **Weinsedorf University School of Medicine **Weinsedorf University School of Agriculture and Natural Studies *Saalfeld Institute of Public Administration and Policy *Grenzmark Economics Institute Miktar *University of Miktar *Leopold Mannheimer College of Agriculture Dorvan *Vinisk National Institute of Fine Arts *King Regismund's University - Vinisk **College of Theoretical Phsyics **College of Applied Sciences **College of Medicine and Nursing *Royal University of Liberal Arts - Ransestadt *Free University of Weißenrath *Royal University of Architecture and Design - Assenberg (Assen) *Royal School of Medicine - Königsstadt Indrala * Enshi University * Hangzhou University * Indrala University * Kaizhou National University ** Shi Yawen Institute for Indralan Democracy Studies * Shu National University * Sozhou University * Taixi National University * Tian'an National University * Xinyi Women's University * University of Shencheng * Northern Institute of Technology * Dongjing University * Southern Institute of Technology * Jiaozhi University * Jiaozhi Women's University * Jiaozhi Institute for Dynastic Studies * Northern Institute of Technology * Fehua University * Kaizhou Performing Arts College * Imperial College * Kyung-hee Imperial University * Haejo Imperial College * Dawei Imperial College * Anle Range Academy of Natural Sciences * Dongzhou Institute of Technology * Jiaozhi Institute for Dynastic Studies * The Siji Institute * Wu Zhi Min College of Manufacturing * Zhijia Institute for Fashion, Artistic Design, and Architecture (Zifada) Kalistan *Kaliburg District University Lourenne New Endralon *Kizenian National College Ostland *Wolfsheim University *University of Ostland system **University of Ostland-Kronhofen **University of Ostland-Neunweil **University of Ostland-Richtersfelden **University of Ostland-Feldrau **University of Ostland-Weißenfurt *Grand Duke Ludwig I University **Karsten Stoiber International Affairs College *Grand Duke Magnus the Great University **Felix Kiefer Medical University **Hönigsberg School of Economics *University of Jamidaka Selucia *University Aelius Celer *University of Argentum *University of Argona *University of Assedo *University of Augusta *Aureum University *Aurora Milena University *University of Auroria *Autonomum Universitatis *University of Caera *Caesare Seluciae University *Caius Major University *Camplutens University *Colio Argos University *Dagnia University *Dalia Minnea University *Draco Iustus University *University of Florentia *University of Granira *Gregorian University *Hosian University of Selucia *Technical University of Insularia *University of Magna *Magnus Antium University *Majatran International *University of Marisia *University of Mollugno *University of Naylor-Marius *Nebris University *Nerva Institute of Action Against Cancer *Oliba University *Pontii Fax University *University of Regira *University of Triarium *University of Trivian *University of Victoria Valruzia *University of Nowogard Category:Colleges, universities and higher educational institutes